The Brawler Tournament
by Kagome-miko-sama
Summary: Samus and many other people have been qualified to enter the Brawler Tournament.  But, will Samus ever get the same impression in her ZeroSuit?  Or will no one ever take her seriously, like the Bounty Hunter she is?  Can she win the Tournament?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Dark. Completely dark. Then, I tried to move around. Where was I? Where were the others? What was going on? I was on a metallic floor, I could tell. Very smooth. I tried to think. The last thing I remember was battling in the Quadri Tournament Championship against Pikachu. I tried to stand up. It was going to be hard with this heavy Power-Suit on.

Wait.

What heavy Power-Suit? I ran my hand down my body, not feeling my regular battle armor anywhere. Then, I realized it. I was in my flexible, comfy, but vulnerable Zero-Suit. "No," I whispered. What was going on?

"W-where exactly are we?" someone asked.

I let out a small yelp. I had no idea anyone else was in here. Wherever "here" was. "I don't know," I said to the voice. The same voice spoke, but closer this time. It was Link's voice. I could recognize it. "Samus? Is that you?" he asked. "Yes. But are we the only people here?" I asked him.

Suddenly, a groan. Several groans, in fact.

"Uhhhhnnn." "Ohhhhh."

Who else was here?

"Hello? Is anyone else in here?" I heard Fox's voice this time. Link and I shouted back to him. Then more voices. Kirby's. Pikachu's. Mario's. Zelda's. These were all the voices I knew and recognized. But there were others I did not know.

"Excuse me? Where are we?"

"What in God's name are we doing here?

"What the heck is going on?"

"What is the purpose of this place?

Then, suddenly, a bright light lit the whole room. There was a loud, thundering laugh. "Master Hand," I heard one of the newer voices mutter. I looked around me. I was the only one still on the floor. Everyone else was standing up, on the alert. Then, an Angel walked up to me. No, seriously. A real Angel. He offered me his hand. I grabbed it. He pulled me up to my feet.

"Hello. I'm Pit." He said.

I nodded to him.

"Thank you, Pit." I said.

**"So. Here are my winners. My ultimate Smashers." **The Master Hand boomed. Only then did I realize there were ten of us all in a metallic room about the size of a Master Bedroom. As everyone listened closely to the Master Hand, out of the corner of my eye, I saw all the other characters looking at me, winking, and whistling. I ignored them all. I was the only female contestant in the room besides Zelda, who was also getting side-glances. I felt embarrassed.

**"You have all been selected to become the new contestants for the Brawl Tournament. Each of you will proceed to battling and training until I will start the real competition."**

"What about the Quadri Tournament Championship?" Fox asked uncertainly.

**"The Quadri was merely a test to find the warriors needed to continue the battle for Brawl. You have officially entered a new championship. The Brawl Battle Championship!!!"** Master Hand's voice rang out in my ears. I was selected as a finalist. I felt pleased. But afraid.

"How do we train? Is it the same as the Quadri Tournament?" I asked.

**"Yes. In a way. You will choose to battle on certain stages, testing them out, learning them. You will practice hard and fight brutally. But, when you are not fighting, you may stay hang around any room in the Smash Mansion, except the door at the end of the hall on the 3rd floor. You may also stay in your own personal quarters."**

"Quarters?" Link asked excitedly.

**"Yep."** Suddenly, doors appeared in the metallic room. Ten, to be exact. The nearest one to me said in bold lettering engraved on the door: SAMUS ARAN. I opened the door, and inside was a small, but cozy-looking room. It had a big bed with large, puffy sheets.

There was a metal shelf, with some of my old gadgets: my freezer blaster, my morph-ball bombs, and more things too. There was a window next to the bed. I looked out of it, the Metal door automatically closing right behind me. I saw another room right next to the door. It was like a garage. In it, hovering a foot above the ground, was my ship. I breathed a sigh of relief. My power suit was generated by the ship.

I came back out of my Quarters. I looked around, noticing everyone else had disappeared into their quarters too. Zelda came out of hers, looking cheerful.

"I'm so glad you made it too, Samus. I was afraid of being the only girl around here."

I nodded. "Yeah. So, are you excited about this new tournament?" I asked her casually.

"Definitely. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I wonder if Princess Peach made it too? We became good friends during the Quadri Tournament, and that Hand said earlier that others might still arrive." Zelda said.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't want Falcon to come and flirt with me again. He'd been doing it ever since I first revealed I was a woman.

Suddenly, a swirl of light appeared right in front of me. Zelda shrieked. I stared. Then, out of the light, came Roy. "W-what the… uh, where am I?" he scratched his head disapprovingly. He stared at me. "What's a chick doing in a place like this?" he sidled up next to me. "Hey. I'm Roy. I don't believe we've met before. Care to go out with me?"

Zelda doubled over laughing. "What?" Roy asked.

"Hey genius, it's me, Samus. Now will you please stop hitting on me?" I said irritably. Roy widened his eyes. "Samus? Seriously? Wow. I think you should stop wearing that armor of yours. You look great without it."

I rolled my eyes. Zelda grinned and came over next to me. "Roy, don't you already have a girlfriend?" she folded her arms. Roy had a strangley smart girlfriend named Jodie. Roy paused for a moment. "Oh yeah…Jodie. Now will someone please explain what's goin' on?" After Zelda and I gave him a short explanation, he left to go check out his room.

Soon after, Peach, Luigi, Marth, and Yoshi all appeared. Zelda went off with Peach to the lounge to talk. Everyone else I knew was upstairs, just sort of talking and hanging around.

"Hey Sammy." I spun around. Captian Falcon was leaning on the wall behind me, grinning. I stared at him, horrified. "When did you get here? And don't call me Sammy!" I snapped. "Aw, c'mon Samus. Just a nickname. Wanna go downstairs with me? Let's get some sundaes."

I turned away. I didn't want to hang around him. He would flirt with me. And nothing was worse than Falcon and his creepy flirting skills.

"I… sorry, I gotta go meet everyone else." I walked off. It was half truth. I wanted to meet everybody, but I wasn't planning on doing it right away. Oh well. I'll just go on and do it. As I turned to go down the staircase, I bumped into someone. The person stumbled backwards. It was Pit, the angel-boy.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you." He said. I got up. "No, it's my fault. I should've looked where I was going," I reassured him. He smiled. A perfect, flashy smile. "By the way, my name's Samus. Samus Aran."I told him. "Nice to meet ya."

We walked downstairs, talking the whole way. You know, I'd never really thought about it, but who would know that a futuristic Space Bounty Hunter would end up becoming friends with an ancient-styled angel?


	2. Chapter 2: A Small Battle

Pit kindly introduced me to Metaknight, Solid Snake, and Wario. All the other 26 (counting Nana) Smashers had arrived too. After that, we linked up with Marth and Roy, who were arguing pointlessly on who could date the most girls in one week.

"I'm a babe-magnet Marth, sorry, but you just don't stand a chance," Roy was saying. "Roy, seeing you dating a girl would be like seeing Samus turn into a girly-girl. You'll never match the power of Marth, the ultimate dating king!" Marth replied. "Are you kidding? Check this out," Roy said. He snapped his fingers and a little flame appeared at the tip of his thumb. "Is this sexy or what?"

"Hey, listen, does anyone want to train with me?" I finally asked. Marth and Roy were still arguing, so Pit waved his hand. "I will. I've got nothing else to do."

So we wandered off to the Training Arenas on the 2nd floor. This is how it looked: there were large cement walls with bouncy, rubber backboards and huge blue mats covering the floor. There were several training booths. Two were taken by Mario, Pikachu, Ganondorf, and Fox. Pit and I claimed the last one.

"Ready…GO!" the mechanical, computerized voice said.

I rushed at Pit clutching my lazer whip. He hovered inches above the ground as he aimed and fired a light arrow right at me. I dodged and leaped, catching his foot in the whip. I yanked it down and he crashed to the mats. He jumped up and used the air from his wings to knock me back against the wall. I jumped off the wall and performed a low kick under Pit. He jumped just in time. I shot a barrage of lazer beams from my gun and Pit used his wings to shield his face from them. He then flew very high, and separated his bow into two curved blades. "HYIAAA!" he cried and he flew low and caught me in the stomach. I doubled over and twisted around to prepare myself for his next attack.

"Your fast, aren't you?" I told him. He gave me a sly grin. "Yup." He dove at me, blades spinning erratically. All I could do was stare. That was a pretty neat move. _Snap out of it Samus! _ My brain screamed at me. I leaped out of the way at the last second and fired a barrage of lazers at Pit. He lost control in the air and fell to the ground. He quickly got up, and reattached his two blades to make one double-sided sword. He swung at me. I ducked, barely. The last swing hit my legs, and I was sent sprawling. "Oh… ouch…" I moaned quietly. Pit walked up to me and offered me his hand. He pulled me up.

"Sorry," I told him breathlessly. "But I'm just getting used to fighting in my Zero-Suit. I'm much better in my Power-Suit. In that suit, I could kick your butt." He grinned. "We'll see," he said.

It was finally 12:00 and all the Smashers headed down to the cafeteria for lunch. Wario happened to be the lunch lady. He wore a hair net and plastic gloves. He had on a white and pink apron. He grimaced at us. "Don't you say anything to Mario," he muttered darkly while glaring at Mario who was just coming into the cafeteria. "Or he's gonna mock me for life," he said. "If you tell him a thing, I'll put poison in your food!" he waved his arms like a total maniac, trying to scare us.

Pit was behind me in the line. He stared at Wario with a blank expression. He leaned forward and asked me in a whisper, "Is he always like this?" he had asked while glancing at Wario, who was now laughing evilly. "Yeah," I said flatly. "He's a bit…um…well, let's just say he gets to much sugar for breakfast." "BUWAHAHAHA!" Wario howled from the kitchen.

We sat down by Link, Roy, Marth, and Zelda. "You guys, this is Pit. Pit, this is Link, Zelda, and the other two you already know." I said. Roy gave me an offended look. "Well you could've still introduced us," he said. Link rolled his eyes.

"Hello Pit, I'm a swordsman and an archer. And you are…?" Link asked.

"I'm also a swordsman and an archer," he told Link. Link beamed and his elf-like pointed ears perked up a bit. "Sweet," he said. "You'll have to show me later on. I wanna see you in action."

"I got to train with him," I told Link. "And he's pretty good. Although, you know, I could've beaten him easily if I was in my Powersuit…" I said. Zelda chuckled.

"Samus, I think your new suit is a good fighting addition, no matter how vulnerable, it is light and flexible. You look fine in your Zero-Suit," she put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, but that's it. I don't want to look fine in my Zero-Suit. It's going to attract unwanted attention from a few of the guys, like for example—" I was cut off by Captain Falcon walking past me, giving me a playful wink. "—Meatheads like Falcon," I muttered after he passed.

Zelda sighed and shook her head. "Everything's going to be fine. By the way, does anyone else want to come with me to the Smash Festival tomorrow night? There's no better way to meet everyone," she added with a glance at Pit.

Pit nodded eagerly. "I really need to start meeting everyone, so I'll go," he said.

"Me too," I waved my hand.

"Me three," added Link.

"And us two!" Marth said as he punched Roy in the shoulder.

"Super," Zelda said. "Then let's all meet each other there tomorrow. Oh, and by the way," she added, giving us a grin, "bring a date." As she said this, she winked at Link, who quickly blushed, but winked back.

"Oh great," Marth grumbled.

"What does this thing do?" Young Link, Ness, and the Ice Climbers were busy inspecting my many gadgets in my room. Just then, I came storming in.

"What the hell do you little brats think you're doing with my stuff?! Put those down!" I yelled at them. They cringed and settled down the handheld communicator and the hand-grenades on the shelf.

"OUT!!!" I cried.

"Okay okay, we're leaving, see?" Ness said, putting his hands up. "Way to spoil all the fun," he muttered. Thank goodness I always kept a security lock on my ship, or the kids would've been zipping out through the walls and all over Smash City in it. And who knows what kind of damage would be done if they tried to use my built-in lock-on bombing system…

I was just walking out of my room when suddenly…THUMP.

"Argh!" I cried as she tripped over a cardboard box that hadn't been there before. I was sent sprawling on the carpet. "Ow…" I rubbed her shoulder. I sneered at the box. "Snake, what are you doing in here?" I asked the box.

The box shuffled. "…Uh, Snake isn't…um…here right now…this is an empty box, nothing in it…" the box replied. I folded my arms. "Yeah…Snake, no one else is here." I told him.

Two eyes peeked out from the bottom of the box. "Is it safe?" he asked. I nodded. He threw off the box and rolled behind the bed. I stared. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He peered over the bed. "Stealth work is the key to success," and with that he lowered himself under the bed again. "Where are the little losers?" he asked. He must've meant the kids. "They ran off. Might I ask why you're looking for them?" I asked.

"They tried to burn my beloved box in the fireplace downstairs in the lounge earlier this morning, so I want to get revenge." Snake explained. And with that, he leaped back under his box and shuffled out of my room.

Staring after him, I turned to see that there was a note right in front of my door. I walked up to it cautiously. I bent over and picked up the little white slip of paper, wondering what it was for. I read the piece of paper carefully. I cringed when I saw who it was from.

_Dear Samus,_

_Would you like to go to the Smash Festival with me as my date?_

_Captian Falcon_


End file.
